Sherri & Terri: A Tale of Twins
by Head
Summary: A drama all based on the teenage Sherri & Terri who are having some wonderful and some really horrible moments.
1. Beginning

Sherri & Terri: A Tale of Twins Part 1: Beginning  
  
Not much has changed in the good old Springfield after all these years. My twin sister Terri and I were already 15 years old. We went to the Springfield Junior High, in the ninth Grade. We had not much trouble in the school at all. We still liked to tease Bart Simpson. He grew up a lot but was still a bit chubby as usual. We still had a little crush on him. But he already hung out with a lot of girls. No wonder, for guys like him.  
  
However, We didn't have so much interest on other guys and didn't like much to hang around with them. Terri and I mostly liked to play around with the other girls. I still remember the day when we were surprisingly invited to the birthday party of Lisa Simpson. Yes, Lisa. She was still the nerdy one. But became a nicer girl. She was a bit shorter than us. My twin and I were same 5'7" tall. Lisa was only around 5'3". Anyway, this was first time ever she invited some friends to her birthday party. She turned into a quiet shy girl and didn't talk too much like years ago.  
  
There were no guys in the party except Bart. Ah, and of course, Mr.Simpson, his father. We all had a good time in the party. And Lisa even showed off her very improved skills with the saxophone. Her music was wonderful even if this wasn't our style. Terri, the other girls, and me rather liked the modern pop music. Lisa described the modern pop music as commercial trash. So, there was no modern pop music played we could dance to during the party.  
  
"Do you feel alright?" Terri asked to me. She looked quite tired as I looked at her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you tired?" I asked her. She shook her head. "No, since you are doing fine. I think I'll wash my face with cold water for refreshing." She responded to me smiling and went to the bathroom to wash her face. We all didn't do much in the party. We just talked and discussed about something and also had a tea. Alex Whitney found it all too boring and said that she needs alcohol. Lisa told her that they're all underage and alcohol is not good. "Mmm. Alcohol!" Her dad said and ran out to Moe's Tavern to get a beer.  
  
Now, we were all alone. Mr.Simpson went to the bar and Mrs.Simpson was visiting her sisters. Maggie, the baby sister of Lisa, who was now 8 years old and went to the 2nd grade, was already sleeping. Only Bart remained except us. Everyone thought that the party could begin. But Lisa didn't want a usual party everyone wanted to have. So, many girls including us got a bit bored. Some of them left the house early and rather wanted to go to sleep at home. The only one who still stayed except us was Janey Powell. She was Lisa's best friend. She tried to comfort her all the time. But Lisa said that she felt sorry for everyone. They all congratulated to her and even gave her big presents. "I couldn't give them anything. At least I wanted to make them happy." She cried. I could see it on her eyes that she didn't want to make us bored.  
  
We had to go home as it was getting pretty late. We tried to comfort Lisa, too but it wasn't successful. We walked to our home. It was pretty cold and foggy in that night. Our parents were not there at home because they went to a concert. Terri and I were really tired. We fell asleep together at the couch in the living room when we watched an old movie. I really enjoyed hanging around with her like that.  
  
We didn't have much trouble in the school and always got good grades even if not straight A's. And we were also the stars in the volleyball team of the school. One day, we won the championship finals against Shelbyville. That was one special moment for both of us. "Sherri! Can you believe this? We did it!" Terri shouted at that time as we just won the championship. "Yeah! We defeated those damn girls from Shelbyville!" I said. I was so proud, too and almost dropped a tear. After we went back to home with golden medals around our necks, we hugged eachother. Later, We were like stars in the school after both of us were named as Most Valuable Player(s) of the tournament. We really enjoyed this.  
  
We became a lot of love and fan letters. We never expected of this before. And all the letters were actually to both of us. So we had much fun reading them all and even received some presents. "Look at this!" Terri once said surprised. She showed to me a letter with bad handwriting. I read it:  
  
"Nice job in the volleyball tournament, girls. Best wishes from me, sorry but I don't like to write long letters. I don't know what to write in the next line. Bye!" The handwriting was really bad and that guy who send it to us sounded lazy. I tried to remember whose handwriting it was. After a while, I searched all over for this handwriting in the yearbooks. I finally found it after few minutes. It was the handwriting of none other than Bart. I don't know why but Terri and I were so happy about it. I'm sure it was because Bart was the one we really liked to tease and even had crush for so many years.  
  
Well, we had so much fun and happiness all the time. We never used to fight or mock at each other at that time. "Sherri, I'm scared. Let's get out of here." Terri told me, as there was one fight at the schoolyard. We used to watch it with many others. It was a fight between Milhouse and Dolph. Milhouse was still the same but he got much more stronger. He was still best friends with Bart and always followed him. Dolph was really short and thin. But he looked extremely dangerous. He used to beat up Milhouse along with some other bullies before. He dominated in the fight and really beat up Milhouse, who was a bit bigger than him. Terri looked really afraid and didn't want to watch it anymore. I already could see it on her eyes. Milhouse lost the fight and was heavily injured. He was bleeding very much and Bart gave his best to help him. We were afraid that something would happen to Bart, too and helped him taking care of Milhouse. We called an ambulance. Milhouse's glasses was totally broken. Both of his eyes were black and it even bleeded because of the cuts. That was really horrible to see for me. Terri didn't want to see it at all and used to hide behind me. "Don't worry, He will be alright." I said to her quietly. "I'm more afraid of Bart. I hope he'll not end up like that soon." She said while hiding behind me. I started to caring of him, too just after she said it. Milhouse had to stay in the hospital for about one month and luckily nothing bad happened to Bart. Dolph tried to beat him up but Nelson stopped him. Nelson changed a lot and wasn't a bully anymore he used to be. He still liked to fight and beating up someone but not so much like before. Anyway, something like that didn't happened in the school anymore after that Dolph guy got kicked out. "It will be alright, again. You don't need to hide anymore, Terri." 


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Sadness  
  
After all these days without any problems and so on, the saddest and most horrible day of our life had to come. This day changed our whole life. After that, we were not the same anymore. It was probably the day, our mother died. Yes, it was really horrible for us all. Terri often had nightmares about the day. So did I. But somehow I could fight it off.  
  
It was a usual good day in the school. It was Friday and everybody couldn't wait for the weekend. We had not much trouble in the classes. Except in the math class. Terri and I couldn't understand anything about it. It started in the last class of the day. Only five minutes was left until the end. Suddenly, our father entered the classroom. We were very surprised because he was usually working all day long in the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. He looked very down and out. His facial expression looked so dark. "What are you doing here, Daddy?" I asked to him and went out of the class along with Terri. The teacher allowed it to us. "I can't explain. It's so sad. Let's get out of here first." Our father said. He still worked in the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant as a supervisor and rarely had time for us. He aged a bit through the years but was still handsome as usual. His name is Derek Wakefield anyway. Well, we got out of the school after few minutes all the classes ended. We drove into the Springfield Residential Hills.  
  
We didn't know anything what he wanted to do here. "So. I think we are all alone here." Our dad Derek said. Terri was very curious and looked afraid at the same time. So did I. "Girls, Don't be too shocked." Dad said and suddenly began to cry. "My wife, your mother. just died one hour ago. I can't believe it, too. She was hit by a big truck in the front of the Monsto Mart." He explained. I just couldn't believe it. Mom was dead. We were speechless and couldn't move at all. It was hurting deep inside of us. Tears slowly rolled down out of my eyes. Terri slowly began to cry, too. She leaned her head against my shoulders. She cried on my shoulders. She just felt the same like me. Our dad was quiet and tried to fight the pain inside. Terri became really pale and sweated a lot. We didn't have much time to cry around here in the hills because dad had to go back to work. He drove us to home. We had to be there very alone. And our mother wasn't there for us anymore.  
  
Terri and I just couldn't believe it at all. We cried in our room for hours long. The tears didn't stop to roll down. We were holding each other so close. Like we never did before. We had the lights out in our room. It was really dark and the day was already pretty cloudy. "How could something like that happen right now? Why?" Terri screamed with tears in her eyes and tried to not to believe it. Her skin was getting cold and her eyes became bloody red. I later noticed that she even had more pain than I did it. Mom loved both us more than anything and cared for us every time. She was also a big role model for us. She was a powerful woman and won't give up quickly to someone. Her name was Boa. Yes, Boa Wakefield. Her mother hailed from China. We actually never met our grandmother. She ran away to somewhere after she gave the birth to our mom.  
  
I covered my twin sister with a thick blanket. I already stopped to cry and suddenly started to care about her. She was still sweating and crying. I gave my best to comfort her. It took many minutes until she stopped crying. "Are you doing better now?" I asked to her. "Yes, Thank you." She said and even gave me a quick smile despite all the sadness about the death of our mother. Her smile was really warm and was like sunshine. I always thought that her smile was much better than mine even if we were twins.  
  
We missed many days in the school due to all the sadness and pain. Terri and I mostly stayed at home very alone. Our dad used to come home very late and he was always too tired to do something with us. We knew that he felt sorry for it. He often even prepared the breakfast for us in the next days just like our mother did. Well, we surprisingly used to not to be annoyed about him at all for having no time for us. We knew he was a nice man.  
  
"This is getting boring." Terri said as we were watching TV. I turned it off and started to think about what we could do to kill the time. We looked at all the past yearbooks from the school. I thought that we looked a way too same with the same hair and clothes from our first year in the school till last year in the eight grade. We still had the same hair and looked very same if we didn't wear different clothes. "Haha, Do you remember all the good old times in the elementary school?" I said to her while pointing at us in the group picture of the fourth grade. "Yes, Those were really funny days." Terri said and she seemed to really like to remember the good old days.  
  
We came back to the school after almost one week. Everybody felt so sorry and sad about us. Even more since we were the sport stars in the school. "I know how painful it must be for you all. And it must be sad than anything. I was like that, too as I once lost my cat. But losing someone who was most important in the life and gave the life to you is horrible than anything." Lisa said and hugged us. We thanked to her and tried to be better friends with her than ever before. She helped us a lot in the hard times.  
  
We forgot about the horrible loss of our mother all day long but it came back to our mind late in the night. It was really terrible and we also used to cry while sleeping. Terri told me that she still always dreamed of mom. I also dreamed of her and us in the older days where nothing was wrong with us since she took care of us all the time. 


End file.
